Combine imagery
The Combine heavily relies on imagery through logos and propaganda posters to assure their influence on Earth and recall their presence to Earth's residents. The Combine imagery is quite abstract, and the messages can be very subtle. Overview Logos Two prominent symbols of the Combine can be identified. They can be seen throughout the game on Combine structures, propaganda posters, directly painted on walls, and on various Combine forces. "Claw" logo The common Combine logo consists of a circle inside of a sharp edged claw shape, and recalls in style the utilitarian architecture of the Combine. The circle inside the claw probably symbolizes domination and control over everything. It could also be seen to symbolize slavery of other species (the circle being a planet), the control of fertility (the circle being an egg, thus referring to the Suppression Field), and life and existence itself. Being that the Combine have control of almost every resource and media outlet, such an abstract symbol can be communicated and understood universally. That logo can be found on propaganda posters scattered around City 17 and its sector, behind Breen during his Breencasts, on several Synth units such as the Combine Dropship, the Shield Scanner, the Advisor Pod (in dark red for the two first ones and white for the latter), and other units such as the Stalker (on the small box attached to its belt), the Nova Prospekt Prison Guard, and the Overwatch Elite, the circle replaced in this one by a cracked skull, the only Combine imagery that indicates hostility or threat. CMB logo The second symbol reads "CMB" in the Latin alphabet, based on or the base of the name "Combine". It is likely used only on Earth. It can be found being used with the common Combine logo, sometimes horizontal, sometimes vertical. It is found only on two Combine units, the City and Shield Scanners. Other logos City 17 City 17 has its own logo, a yellow shape based a layer of the Citadel, but the cut "tiles" version. It can be found on several Combine units and devices such as the Suppression Device, the Thumper, the Floor Turret, the Hunter-Chopper and the APC (in grey). It is probably more the logo of the greater Sector 17 than the city itself, as it can always be found on the same devices located outside of the city. Citadel Core The Citadel Core has its own logo, as seen on one of its main access doors. Of note is that it is similar to the original City 17 logo (see above), although the armatures in the core room itself reflect similar shapes when seen from above. Advisors Some sort of dark-colored ring encompasses the edge of the Advisor body suit, where the suit meets the "head". That ring bears strange golden markings which could be the evidence of an Advisor alphabet. Of note is that for Episode Two, the markings have changed with the model, and appear slightly less golden. Civil Protection Metrocops have two insignias on their uniform, only consisting of letters and numbers. The red armband they have on the right arm has "c17:i4" written in the Impact font, followed by a small circle emblazoned on it, written in a squeezed Impact font. The first half of "c17:i4" refers to City 17, while ":i4" and the small circle probably refers to a particular sector, the Combine using many code names for many things, as heard in the radio transmissions and the Overwatch Voice messages. However any CP model has the same code, likely due to game limitations. At the back of the collar can be also be read "C17". Overwatch Soldiers Overwatch Soldiers have several insignias. The standard soldier has an orange triangle on the right forearm, with white unknown symbols in it. The left arm features a yellow circle with two black triangles it (it was originally featured on the Combine Super Soldier, with different colors). The Nova Prospekt Prison Guard has on its right arm the same triangle with white symbols in it, only that it is yellow, and that a yellow "Nova Prospekt" is written below in a black rectangle. On its left arm is the claw Combine logo, yellow in a black circle. The same rectangle with "Nova Prospekt" inside it is also on the back, bigger. Finally, the Shotgun Soldier has the same logo as the Overwatch Elite, darker and on a maroon background, and no insignia on the right arm. Citizens Citizens do not have any Combine logos on their uniforms; only a white tag on the chest, and a bigger one on the back, both with nothing on it. Each four known previous model however always bore at least one logo (see below). The most recent of the previous models, with orange logos on the back and the chest, was kept in the retail game for the rotten Citizen model. Synths Gunships and Striders bear the same logo on their back and head, respectively. This logo was on the back of the Overwatch Soldier's old skin (in white) and can also be seen on the shoulder of one of the Combine Synth Elite Soldier versions. Its meaning and whether it is a Combine logo or not or if it proves a closer relation between the Gunship and the Strider are unknown. Dr>Breens Private Reserve The Combine drink, "Dr>Breens Private Reserve", or ">B", uses a simple logo only made of letters written in the Impact font, the same font used for the Metrocop armband. The complete version is on soda machines, while the simple ">B" is found on cans. Posters Many Combine posters are scattered around City 17 and its sector. Most of the time they include the two common Combine logos (the "claw" and the "CMB"), with variants in color and image backgrounds. One notable poster features a dove flying above the "claw" logo, an ironic symbol of peace. Behind the scenes *According to Valve's Randy Lundeen, the team made periodic attempts to create and scatter Combine propaganda throughout City 17, designed by Lundeen himself, as well as Damarcus Holbrook. The posters were heavily relying on texts, such as the slogans "They're here for you" and "It's great to be part of the greater good" for the Metropolice and "Keep it clean... or he will" for the Cremator, as well as a welcome poster for City 17, featuring a long text split in several paragraphs. It was eventually decided that most of the posters detracted from the atmosphere, and that they were overused, while the Combine propaganda was to be more subtle. It was also fairly obvious for the team that the Combine did not need to rely on subtle messaging to achieve its ends, resulting in the more abstract posters in the final product.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *Designed by Damarcus Holbrook,Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar the City 17 logo was originally different. Its shape was mostly identical, but it was black, with an additional red line around the middle, and the number 17 in the center. It can be seen in several pieces of concept art for City 17, among them the Combine SWAT Truck, and two posters, such as a City 17 welcome poster from Raising the Bar and another found in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta files, featuring the image of a statue of Vladimir Lenin, as well as the Air Exchange tower (without a number) and the stenographer's chasm worker missing model. The "Lenin" poster logo features a different "17" and the name "City 17" under it, written in the font "FF DIN", the same font used for the Nova Prospekt sign and the Steam logo. As in the final game, the City 17 logo is probably more the logo of the greater Sector 17 than the city itself, since it was to be seen on the Air Exchange tower without a number.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar It is also likely that any Combine-controlled city was to have the same logo, the Citadels being all the same, with only the number changing. It is unknown however how it works in the retail version, the number having been removed. Although the retail Citadel is completely different than the "tiles" one, the logo shape remained. *A Combine logo seen in two Raising the Bar pieces of concept art seem to represent two spermatozoons in a circle. One is found in a Consul picture, the other, more geometric, on a train, with the Citadel in the back. *Several cut Synths also bear logos. The Wasteland Scanner bears the standard "claw" logo (in dark red), and other unknown markings, partially seen in the Overwatch Soldier outfit. The Combine Guard has no logo, while its predecessor, the Combine Synth Elite Soldier, has some informal logos in some of its versions, as well as the same logo seen on the Gunship and the Strider. The Sacktick has two informal logos, one on its back, one on its right front leg, not seen elsewhere. The Combine Super Soldier has the number "314" in its concept art (also featured in the Beta Overwatch Soldier outfit), and two red triangles in a red-rounded circle, reused for the Overwatch Soldier outfit, although with different colors. It also has red strips in several locations. *All previous Citizen models bore at least one logo: **The first known (and missing) model, "Citizen_17", the gas mask Citizen with the green outfit and apron, wears a red armband with a white "17" on it, with black numbers and letters on both sides. **The second known Citizen is the first model without gas mask, and is the one seen in the first Half-Life 2 trailer (in the map e3_terminal") and the one featured in the children models. It consists of a dark green coat and light green trousers, but it has no logos. **The third model, "City", has a green coat and brown trousers; in the back is a distorted red rectangle with a black claw Combine logo on the bottom, and strange black markings above, in a white distorted rectangle. **The fourth Citizen outfit is the one featured in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta. With a cream-colored coat and green trousers, it also has a logo on the back, a worn-out dark orange rectangle, with a cream-colored claw Combine logo on the bottom, and a cream-colored "C17" above, as well as a dark orange armband with also a cream-colored "C17". It has also two variants, an "ammo" and a "medic", likely temporary models. The first one has the same logos and armband, but they are green colored, and a blue "AMMO" is added on the back and the chest. The "medic" mostly uses the same logo colors, but with a red cross added to the back and the chest. **The fifth and last one before the retail version is featured in the E3 2004 Half-Life 2 trailer, and the one kept in the retail game for the rotten Citizen model. It has an orange square on the top of the back with a black "C17" in it, and a bigger orange rectangle on the chest, although it cannot be made out because of the rot and the blood. **The cut Citizen variants, the Borealis worker, the factory worker and the (missing) stenographer's chasm worker also have logo, consisting of a black claw Combine logo in an orange circle, the old City 17 logo, and a green claw Combine logo in an orange circle, respectively. The Borealis and factory workers also have the same white square on the collar, filled with abstract blueish markings. *The playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta texture files feature several Combine logos, mostly consisting of claw and CMB logo variants, and Combine posters not featured in Raising the Bar. *Studies for the Overwatch Soldier feature many different sleeve insignias, one of them featuring an early claw Combine logo.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar Logo gallery Pre-release File:Consul2.jpg|"Spermatozoon" logo under the Consul. File:Train city 17.jpg|"Spermatozoon" logo variant on a train. File:City 17 logo beta poster.svg|City 17 logo featured in a City 17 welcome poster. File:City 17 logo beta Lenin.svg|City 17 logo featured on a City 17 sign featuring the image of a statue of Vladimir Lenin. File:Razor train c17 logo.png|"C17" logo featured on the early Razor Train locomotive. File:CP c17i4° Beta.svg|The City 17 Civil Protection armband logo, Beta version. File:CP c17i4° Elite.svg|Ditto, Elite Metro Cop version. File:C17 cop beta.png|Beta Civil Protection collar logo. File:Logoarm.png|Combine Guard sleeve insignia. File:C17 MP.svg|Metropolice station sign. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo early combine.svg|Early Overwatch Soldier sleeve insignia featured in concept art, featuring an early claw Combine logo. File:Wasteland scanner logo.svg|Wasteland Scanner claw Combine logo. File:Citadel e3 terminal logo.svg|Claw Combine logo seen on the Citadel model featured in the map "e3_terminal". File:314 soldier logo.svg|Claw Combine logo with the number "314" inside, featured on the playable Half-Life 2 Beta Overwatch Soldier model. File:Signcombine001.png|Claw and CMB logos, to be used on signs. File:Signcombine002.png|Variant. File:Signcombine002b.png|Ditto, in a circle. File:Citizen 17 armband.png|"Citizen 17" armband logo. File:Steno worker back logo.png|Stenographer's chasm worker back logo, also seen on the City 17 welcome poster. File:City worker back logo.png|Factory worker back logo. File:Borealis worker back.png|''Borealis'' worker back logo. File:City citizen back.png|"City" Citizen back logo. File:Playable beta citizen back.png|Playable Beta Citizen back logo. File:Citizen playable armband.png|Playable Beta Citizen armband logo (standard and medic). File:Citizen playable medic chest.png|Playable Beta medic Citizen chest cross. File:Citizen playable medic back.png|Playable Beta medic Citizen back logo and cross. File:Citizen playable ammo chest.png|Playable Beta ammo Citizen chest "Ammo" word. File:Citizen playable ammo back.png|Playable Beta ammo Citizen back logo and "Ammo" word. File:Citizen playable armband ammo.png||Playable Beta ammo Citizen armband logo. File:Combine soldier beta back logo.jpg|Beta Overwatch Soldier back logo, reused for the Synth and the Gunship. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo brown ellipse.svg|Early Overwatch Soldier sleeve insignia featured in concept art. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo arrow.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo red blue ellipse.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 20.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo triangles ellipse green.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 35 green.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo orange ellipse.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 5.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo red circle 17.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo triangles ellipse yellow.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 35 yellow.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 80.svg|Early Overwatch Soldier sleeve insignia from the soldier model seen in the "e3_hydra" sequence. Retail File:Combine main logo.svg|Standard claw logo, from the "dove" poster. File:Shield scanner - dropship logo.svg|Claw logo featured on Shield Scanners and Dropships. File:Stalker logo.svg|Claw logo featured on the box attached to the Stalker's belt. File:Advisor pod logo.svg|Claw logo featured on the back of the Advisor Pod. File:314 urb-loc 0017.svg|Claw logo and pod ID featured on the belly of the Advisor Pod. File:Spray combine.png|Claw logo used as a spray in Half-Life 2: Deathmatch. File:Claw + cmb.svg|Breencast claw + CMB logo. File:Decalsignpainted001c.png|Claw and CMB logos, directly painted on walls. File:Decalsignpainted001b.png|Ditto. File:Cmb.svg|Standard CMB logo. File:Cmb vertical.svg|Ditto, vertical version. File:City scanner cmb logo.svg|Trimmed CMB logo featured on the City Scanner. File:Shield scanner cmb logo.svg|Trimmed CMB logo featured on the Shield Scanner. File:CP c17i4°.svg|The City 17 Civil Protection armband logo. File:C17 cop retail.png|Civil Protection collar logo. File:City 17 logo retail.svg|City 17 logo. File:Apc logo.svg|City 17 logo featured on the APC. File:C17 corpse.png|Corpse Citizen back logo. File:Novaprospekt logo.svg|Nova Prospekt sign, probably already present before the Combine invasion. File:Overwatch elite.svg|Overwatch Elite left arm sleeve and neck guard insignia. File:Elite chest.svg|Overwatch Elite chest crest. File:Shotgun soldier skull.svg|Shotgun Soldier sleeve insignia (left arm). File:Overwatch soldier triangle.svg|Overwatch Soldier sleeve insignia (right arm). File:Overwatch soldier triangles.svg|Overwatch Soldier sleeve insignia (left arm). File:NP prison guard triangle.svg|Nova Prospekt Prison Guard sleeve insignia (right arm). File:Prison guard circle.svg|Nova Prospekt Prison Guard sleeve insignia (left arm). File:Prison guard back.svg|Nova Prospekt Prison Guard back insigna. File:Gunship logo.png|Gunship back logo. File:Strider logo.png|Strider head logo. File:Face5.png|Advisor model front texture, Half-Life 2 version. File:Combine Advisor ep2 ring.png|Advisor model ring texture, Episode Two version, showing different markings. File:Citadel metaldoor core01.png|The Citadel Core logo. File:Soda machine artwork.png|"Dr>Breens Private Reserve" vending machine face artwork. File:Dr Breens Private Reserve logo.svg|"Dr>Breens Private Reserve" logo. File:B logo blue.svg|Blue can ">B" logo. File:B logo red.svg|Red can ">B" logo. File:B logo yellow.svg|Yellow can ">B" logo. Poster gallery Pre-release File:Paperposter004a.png|Metropolice propaganda poster, with another version of the Citadel (designed by Lundeen). File:Paperposter004b.png|Dirty version. File:Metropolice guard early poster.jpg|Another Metropolice propaganda poster (designed by Lundeen). File:Consul greater good poster.jpg|Consul / Metropolice propaganda poster (designed by Lundeen). File:Cremator poster.jpg|Propaganda poster for the Cremator (designed by Lundeen). File:City 17 yellow welcome poster.jpg|City 17 welcome poster, featuring the early City 17 logo (designed by Holbrook). File:Stenographers chasm.jpg|The stenographer's chasm, featuring the City 17 welcome poster. File:Billboard001a.png|City 17 sign featuring the image of a statue of Vladimir Lenin and a variant of the early City 17 logo (designed by Holbrook). File:Paperposter007a.png|City 17 poster depicting a Razor Train engine. Retail File:Paperposter001a.png|Common poster seen throughout the games, with a flying dove. File:Paperposter001b.png|Dirty version. File:Breen entrance.jpg|As seen above Breen's office entrance in the Citadel. File:Paperposter002a.png|Common poster with a blue sky background, and an upside down, transparent logo. File:Paperposter002b.png|Dirty version. File:Paperposter005a.png|Common poster, yellow with an upside down, transparent logo. File:Paperposter005b.png|Dirty version, only featured in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta files. File:Paperposter005a vector.svg|Vector version. File:Food hall breen.jpg|Blue and yellow posters in the City 17 Trainstation food hall. File:Trainstation hall2.jpg|Several versions in the City 17 Trainstation waiting hall. File:Decal posterbreen.png|Variant, featuring Wallace Breen. File:Paperposter003a.png|Common poster, green with a crowd, also used for the Breencast's "screensaver". Notes and references See also *Resistance imagery Category:Imagery Category:Combine